


It isnt like it was before

by ACrazyFangirl



Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Spoilers for Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, adjusting back for lup, i just love lup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACrazyFangirl/pseuds/ACrazyFangirl
Summary: Lup has a complicated time adjusting to having missed ten years of her life and the others adjust to having their memories back.





	It isnt like it was before

Lup was confused, it was harder then she expected settling back into a routine. For some reason she thought it would be like at the reset of another cycle. She was dead, now she is alive and she has her friends, the other six and she has her brother back and alive and safe.

But these six had been ruined, she wasn’t sure when Davenport was about to start trusting Lucretia again if ever and Magnus had gotten married, Merle had kids. On the cycles a decade hadn’t seemed long but now when they weren’t with each other it seemed like she had missed out on most of their lives.

“Tell me about Julia,” she demanded one night jumping on to sit with Magnus, not quite sure if it was still except-able to throw her legs on top of his lap so now they sat awkwardly as if they knew everything and nothing about each other.  
“You would have loved her Lup,” he says finally, “she was just the right amount of bad ass for you.”

It still hurt that whenever she set fire to something (now it was so easy she couldn’t resist) and Magnus rushed in to check if everything was okay. Something happened that she couldn’t have protected her human friend from, something that shouldn’t happen again.

“Badass you say?” Lup inquires, “what makes her more badass then me?”  
“She could do carpentry,” says Magnus, “and she did her hair by herself everyday.”  
“I missed you all,” defends Lup, “I was stuck in an umbrella for a decade.”  
“I missed you,” he says after a few moments before leaning to hug her.  
“Lucretia made you think I didn’t exist,” she answers not angrily- a decade for an elf is like a minute for a human.  
“Yeah but some part of my brain knew something was missing, even when I was with the boys, and technically you,” he says.

Lup laughs a bit, “I should go meet Julia.”  
“Can you do that?”  
“Reaper powers baby,” she laughs before planting a kiss on his cheek and standing up.

 

With Merle it was easier, he stayed with his garden. A perpetual state of haze and not quite adventuring and Lup slipped in and out of his day just as she did before. With Merle he just knew she was there all along and didn’t hold any weird feelings about it. Which was useful.  
“Lup! Meet Mavis and Mookie,” yells Merle as she calmly goes through the gate. Not over it, not in that outfit.  
“Hey folks,” she grins, sweeping up some sticky seven year old in her arms, “cha miss your auntie Lup?”  
Mavis looks at her grinning, the teenager had sort of developed some celebrity crush on the elf and it was just really cool that she randomly popped over occasionally for some tea. Because Merle grows tea plants now. 

“Lup, you want anything? Mookie, maybe don’t ruin Uncle Taako’s shirt,” says Merle looking at the pair.  
“Do you really borrow Uncle Taako’s clothes,” asks Mavis intrigued.  
“Hell yeah I do Mavis. Your Uncle’s got style and we always used to share clothes,” she replies dropping the boy carefully on the ground and spinning around in the sheer skirt that she had just sort of taken from his wardrobe.

“You wanna help out with this garden, or you just here for a social call,” asks Merle hugging her.  
“Social today Merle. Magnus was acting weird, he’s been acting weird since the whole Story and Song,” she says finally, “and I don’t know how to act about it. And he doesn’t know. Ten years is a lot time now that we, well you are actually mortal.”  
“Wait you aren’t mortal,” asks Mookie, “I thought being a lich is just like me being a dwarve or something.”  
“I’m already dead,” she announces loudly, just remembering that seven year olds shouldn’t swear and therefore she can’t.

“Hey Lup maybe stop saying necromancy is a way to become immortal,” says Merle.  
“We all know I’m going to fuck off to the astral plane when you five have all died anyway and then I’ll just come here for my job.”  
“But you aren’t going anytime soon,” Mavis asks.  
“Hell no, Taako has a boyfriend that I need to get to know, Lucy has to understand I forgive her and I need to make it up to Barry,” Lup replies, “no Merle tell me all about these flowers.”

After an hour of learning about basic plants and being gifted an entire crate of vegetables for her kitchen and just before he was getting a little to dirty with the compost heal she checked her fantasy mobile and realised it was time to go meet Taako.

 

Taako, was just Taako. Quiet now, still flirty and flamboyant but now he is quiet and actually trying to make a difference in some peoples lives.  
“Hey Ango,” she says noticing the little boy who slipped through Taako’s door on the Starblaster despite the fact he is now living in Davenport’s quarters.  
“Good Evening Miss,” he says.  
“C’mon Ango call me Lup. Plain old Lup,” she says, “it’s weird when I call you Ango and you keep calling me Miss.”  
The boy detective shrugs a little before heading towards his room. No doubt in search of a book.

“Lup!” Taako yells almost scrambling to his feet to greet her with a hug.  
“Coco,” she says hugging him, “Mookie got something on your shirt.”  
“Merle’s kid?”  
“Yep, man. You had a good day?”  
“Hell yeah sis. Woke up to Kravitz with bacon, have to admit wasn’t the best bacon I’ve had but goddamn it was good bacon then I just did some god ol’ Taako signature recipes,” he says.  
“I’m going to murder that kid.”  
“Speaking of kids. Have you adopted Angus yet?”  
“Probably,” he says not even thinking about it, “like the rest of them look out for him but I reckon if we ever seperated again he would go with me.”

Lup dreaded to think of a day when she wouldn’t be able to see everyone from the Crew daily. It is bad enough with Davenport sailing the high seas and Merle and Magnus on land making a name for themselves.  
“Remember that time when we hustled the shoes off that guy before this whole thing started,” he asks looking at her softly.

That was another new thing with Taako he kept treating her like she needed to be protected, despite her being immortal. Despite him dating the grim reaper and her being a reaper herself. No, to Taako Lup needed to be protected now.

“Can you forgive Lucy?” She asks after a few moments silence.  
“No,” comes the swift stubborn reply, “and why do you still call Madam Director Lucy?”  
He hadn’t stopped calling her what he called her at the bureau apparently, man Lup loved her petty brother.  
“She isn’t my boss, Davenport is my boss Lucy made a mistake,” says Lup quietly.

“What happens if you didn’t get sucked into my umbrella and you were floating around and then you came to us and asked us if we fucking trusted you. I would have said no Lup, I wouldn’t have trusted you,” he says.  
“I know, Lucy messed up,” she replies quietly. To be honest she didn’t have a lot of time to think about that, mainly because she was trapped in an umbrella and therefore couldn’t get out.  
“Damn Lup,” he says.

There is a comfortable pause for a bit and then Taako just bursts out crying. Lup heats up his cold mug of coco (including vanilla essence) and passed it to him.  
“You know we are together know though right CoCo,” she comforts.  
He shrugs a bit and they sit in silence before Kravitz comes in from his day at work.

“Hey boss,” she says saluting him, “Taako I’m in the kitchen if you need me.”  
“Lup, we all know I’m the better chef,” says Taako sitting up straight.  
“Wait,” she says before starting her extremely accurate Taako impression, “I’m Taako, you know. From... TV.”  
“She does you good babe,” says Kravitz teasing Taako slightly.  
“Wait,” says Taako before starting his terrible Lup impression, “Hey Taako, can you do my hair because I’m a hundred years old and I never learnt how.”

Lup pushes him slightly before heading to the kitchen and starting a stir fry.  
“Miss Lup,” says Angus pushing himself up on the work top.  
“Ango!”  
“Miss Lup, can you show me how to cook,” he says, “Taako tried but he started going to fast and balancing seven bowls.”  
“Ah Ango,” she says, “remember Taako spent ten years living by himself. He is used to that.”  
“You thought you weren’t ever going to meet him again didn’t you Miss?” He analyses.  
“Stop that Angus, don’t analyse me,” she snaps, “now this is how to make some macarons.”

“Hey Lup,” says Lucretia, “what are you making.”  
“Nothing much Lucy, teaching the boy detective how to make better macarons then Taako,” the elf says, “you seen nerd lord today.”  
“You shouldn’t call your boyfriend that,” she says.  
Lup laughs a little and turns away from the boy detective.  
“Lucy,” laughs Lup, “he is my boyfriend.”  
“You still call me Lucy, Taako hasn’t even started calling me Lucretia,” she says almost crying. Crying at the difference between these two people. These two twins.

“Lucretia, Taako. Taako we survived off each other, you gotta understand,” says Lup, “Angus give us like ten minutes.”  
The boy detective leaves quietly high fiving Lup between the two elves.

“We survived off each other, we shared everything. Taako trusted me, you got that Lucy? And you took it all away and I don’t think you could understand what happened between us, you remember what it was like the first few years of the Starblaster,” explains Lup, “and you didn’t mean it but you took it away from him. Lucy, we all made mistakes but I am a lich, I remembered it all but we all take different times to forgive.”  
“Fuck Lup, that was beautiful,” says Lucy.

“Lup, I didn’t mean it,” she says finally.  
“Lucy, you made a mistake you paid for it. Chill those beans, yo Ango,” she says and the boy detective walks in.  
They finish the macarons, and Angus decorates them with some icing.  
“Guess some kids are always going to be kids,” she mutters to Lucretia, “you my dear Lucretia need to show me around this plane again.”

Lucretia laughs a little and then Angus squashes them in a hug, Merle and Magnus comes in for team dinner at least that was a nice tradition that still happened with added children and less Davenport.  
“Macarons,” says Merle taking one and passing it to his kids.  
“For after,” replies Lup.

“Madam Director,” says Taako lazily hugging Kravitz’s shoulders as he leans over to taste the sauce.  
“Call her Lucretia Coco,” says Lup, “this is weird.”  
Taako frowns a bit but rolls his eyes, “that was terrible sauce Lulu, okay Lucretia.”  
Lucretia smiles a little, “thanks Taako.”  
“This doesn’t mean I have forgiven you,” he says sternly.

Lucretia nods and then they are sat down for the family dinner, Barry turns up half way through apologising for being late and then it is back to the chaos of passing food around as normal, as it used to be.  
“So Merle, how was your day. I need some places to put wooden ducks and I’m thinking of just giving them to you,” says Merle swinging his arm over Lup’s shoulder.  
“This is amazing,” says Merle hugging her from behind and then settling the children down.

“Glad I can be of use again,” says Lup before placing her feet on Magnus’s lap and then passing food around.

To be honest it was still confusing but they were constantly learning to adapt to how they were. And Lup thinks that it won’t be long before they were back to being how they were in the later more comfortable cycles. It won’t be long now.


End file.
